


Simmering Tensions

by OutcastTrip1995



Series: So, a Mando, a Dathomirian and an Umbaran Walk Into a Cantina [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blue-Streak has a foul mouth and worse outlook on things, Sneak is a sneaky bastard, Sunny can be a lot nastier than he looks, Swipes is dangerous and more than a little insane, The Outcasts are definitely not in a good mood, The Outcasts don't play well with others, Umbara was a disaster waiting to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: Finally resting; but all this does is let the anger rise past the tired embers. Plans are made and shadows plan to strike; no one is safe from the Outcasts rage.





	Simmering Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> Jeeze! I'm so sorry for the delay here! Real life is such a b*tch!
> 
> Part of the collab with Naaklasolus; the Hellions are their amazing batch of crazies!

Rest finally. Something they had been desperately needing for the past couple of hours. Ignoring the others as they collapsed in varying states of exhaustion, Blue-Streak scaled a tree and settled down to watch over the makeshift rally point with cold blue eyes. He could see Wrench checking over the injured from the recent fight and scoffed quietly. If they’d got hurt then it was their own damn faults; wasting valuable medical supplies now on easily avoidable injuries would mean they had less later when they needed them more. Shaking his head, the sniper scanned the area again, eyebrow raising as the crazy idiot from Hellion decided to start a sabaac game. Oh well, his loss. If he valued his valuables so little that he was willing to play against Sneak then he deserved to get fleeced. Rolling his eyes, Blue-Streak shifted to get more comfortable before settling down and opening a comm line down to Soundblast. 

“Ah be’ twen’y fekking cred’s an’ a week’s worth’a damn kitchen guard privileges tha’ Sneak takes ev’rythin’ tha’ dumbass ‘as.” 

He smirked at the laughter and agreement from the COM’s officer and cut the line, reassured that he would easily win the bet from the safety of his spot without actually having to be present at the game. Tensions down on the ground were already simmering under the jovial surface, he was far safer up in the trees. 

*** 

Nikov watched over his men silently, his dark armor allowing him to virtually disappear into the shadowy landscape. The young man was seething quietly, his silver eyes like pools of boiling mercury as he plotted and grew all the more frustrated and angry. Krell … that bastard. This was all his doing: Dagorlad nearly dying, the slaughter at the landing site, the two exhausted teams of clones. Shifting his position and fixing his glare on the Besalisk Jedi Nikov growled quietly, revealing sharp teeth that had drawn more than their fair share of blood. 

“Keep glaring and you might actually kill him; not that I’d complain.” 

Nikov didn’t flinch, a testament to his training, as Spectre slipped out of the shadows and joined him. The Mandalorian raised Zabrak nodded gruffly, auburn curls bouncing and turning a deep blood red in what little light they’d managed to put together in the camp. 

“Ah’d love ta; s’jus’ t’woul’ cause us a few issues.” 

Spectre laughed grimly, eyes cold and mirthless. 

“Agreed. I passed on Sunny’s message to Quicksilver who’s taking it to Swipes as you suggested. But … are you sure about this?” 

The young clone looked at the Mandalorian, his face twisting with concern. 

“Letting Swipes off his leash … it’s risky.” 

“It’s tha’ or we die.” 

Nikov pulled a small flask from his belt, taking the lid off to release the stench of dangerously strong caf. Taking several mouthfuls, the young man shivered slightly before putting the flask away. 

“An’ Ah woul’ ratha see Krell dea’ than us. Now get; ya nee’ ta res’ up.” 

Spectre pulled a face but nodded, slipping away into the darkness just as the Hellion’s little Jedi approached to stand alongside Nikov. He ignored her as she watched Cipher get fleeced by Sneak, he had more pressing matters to think about. 

*** 

Sitting on a rock with one knee drawn up to his chest, Swipes casually cleaned off one of his knives as he scanned the area. He knew he’d pissed off Chaos over what he’d said on the march, he just didn’t care. Foul mood only getting worse, he looked over to where the medics were gathered and smirked darkly under his helmet. Voss. There was a face he hadn’t seen in many a year, and for a damn good reason. He wondered if Voss still remembered their last encounter in Priest’s fighting pit. After all; he’d walked away missing a hand and Swipes had left sans several pints of blood and missing a good chunk of muscle from his left leg. It had been that fight that had seen the fighting pit get shut down by Jango himself; Priest hadn’t been happy with that and Swipes and his brother had suffered because of it. And now fate had seen fit to reunite two Priest raised clones on the same mission. Oh the irony. 

“Swipes? Boss; Spectre asked me to pass something on.” 

Not looking up from the knife he’d just finished cleaning as he tested the edge, making sure the previous battle hadn’t caused the sharp edge to roll or dull, Swipes nodded an acknowledgement. Quicksilver was still young; he’d learn eventually to just cut to the damn chase. And to stop wasting time exchanging pleasantries with other clones when he was supposed to be working. Swipes wasn’t deaf, he knew Quicksilver had been talking to Cory about Sneak’s sneaky scamming of that stupid ARC Cipher. 

“What?” 

Quicksilver handed over a datapad, shifting his body so that the Hellion clones couldn’t see. Didn’t want them to know they were being investigated; it could cause more than a few issues. 

“Two things. One, Sneak’s finally hacked into Krell’s servers. We should know what’s going on soon. And two …” 

The younger infiltration clone swallowed quietly. 

“A message from Sunny. Boss … he said to have fun. What did he mean?” 

Putting his knife away, setting the datapad down and removing his helmet, Swipes chuckled eerily and looked up at Quicksilver. A savage grin split his scarred and tattooed features as his golden eyes blazed with a boiling hatred. 

“It means our dear Captain has finally wised up … and he’s a lot more pragmatic than I believed. Quick’ go drag Sneak from his game and get the others.” 

Standing up from his rock, Swipes cracked his knuckles and looked over to where Chaos and Cory were talking. He knew Chaos was already probably planning something to get him back; Swipes would just have to strike the other assassin first. Something he excelled at. 

“It’s time we went to work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Feel free to review and leave kudos so I know what y'all think! X3


End file.
